Mask of Darkness
の |jpname = 闇の仮面 |jphira = やみのかめん |phon = Yami no Kamen |image = MaskofDarknessDLG1-EN-R-UE.jpg |attribute = Dark |type = Fiend |type2 = Effect |level = 2 |atk = 900 |def = 400 |number = 28933734 |effect = Flip |lore = FLIP: Add 1 Trap Card from your Graveyard to your hand. |delore = FLIPP: Wähle 1 Fallenkarte aus deinem Friedhof und nimm sie auf deine Hand zurück. |itlore = SCOPRI: Aggiungi 1 Carta Trappola dal tuo Cimitero alla tua mano. |ptlore = FLIP: Adicione 1 Trap Card do seu Cemitério para a sua mão. |jplore = リバース：自分の墓地に存在する罠カード１枚を選択して手札に加える。 |edslore = FLIP: Select a Trap Card from your Graveyard and return it to your hand. |tsclore = An animated mask created by a magician using dark powers. It attacks using a dark power that cannot be seen. |wc6lore = FLIP: Select 1 Trap Card from your Graveyard. Add the selected card to your hand. |support1 = Trap Cards |support2 = Normal Trap Cards |support3 = Continuous Trap Cards |support4 = Counter Trap Cards |action1 = Adds from Graveyard to hand |action2 = Adds from your Graveyard to your hand |archetype1 = Masks |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN150 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-EN014 - R) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-EN010 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-013 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-EN010 - C) |na_sets = Dark Legends (DLG1-EN028 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-014 - R) |eu_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-E014 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-EN027 - C) |fr_sets = Métal Raiders (MRD-F014 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-FR027 - C) Deck de Démarrage Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR010 - C) Deck de Démarrage Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-FR010 - C) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE150 - C) Metal Raiders] (MRD-G014 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-DE027 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE010 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-DE010 - C) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT150 - C) Predoni Metallici (PMT-I014 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-IT027 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT010 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-IT010 - C) |pt_sets = Metal Raiders (PMT-P014 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP150 - C) Metal Raiders (PMT-S014 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-SP027 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP010 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-SP010 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP150 - C) Booster R3 (B3-10 - R) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-103 - R) Gold Series 2011 (GS03-JP001 - C/GUR) Revival of Black Demon's Dragon (RB-14 - R) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP011 - C) Structure Deck 12: Curse of Darkness (SD12-JP009 - C) Vol.4 (SR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR150 - C) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR012 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-K014 - R) |ntr_sets = Flight to a New World (Super Rare) |sdd_sets = B. Skull Dragon (Rare) Cyber Harpie (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Rare) Fiend Collection A (Super Rare) Reverse Collection (Super Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |tf05_sets = Monsters for Dummies (Super Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 5 |eds_sets = Harpie Lady (Rare) |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories |dordc = 18 |dornumber = 305 |wc6dp = 3900 |gx04status = Semi-Limited |anime_dm = 040 |tscdc = 72 |tscnumber = 102 }} es:Máscara de la Oscuridad